Eighteenth Birthday
by leerfantastico
Summary: Firstie FanFic! It's one week befor Suze turns eighteen, and into an adult. What could go wrong before or during her birthday? Expect language, surprises, and Jesseness! : Still working on, but please R&R! Chapt 2 up!
1. Prologue

Authors note: I do not own the series The Mediator by Meg Cabot, or any of the characters. The plot itself is mine :) and yeah hope u like it

* * *

Sweet sixteen and seventeen. Oh, how my sweetness is about to come to an end. 

In one week- I'll be eighteen.

Not that turning from minor to major adult is bad or anything. It's great actually. I get _freedom_and the end of high school. Oh yeah. It's just the day that sucks. I take that back- itsa pain in the ass.

Now why is that Suze?

It's because nothing ever turns out right on my birthdays. One person ends up forgetting, a close member can't make it, you end up all pissed off at anyone who sings 'happy birthday', and there is going to be at least someone, or something, that ruins the rest of your day by trying to take your guts out the anniversary of your birth.

I mean, come on, what's going to be so different about this one?

Then again, I'm spending the big one eight in not even my home state- I turn an adult in sunny Carmel, California and not in the busy streets of New York with my best friend Gina, who has sadly been left behind. Instead I celebrate with my mom and my step-dad Andy, my Cali friends CeeCee and Adam (their the good part), as well as with Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc.

And where's the other four of Snow White's Dwarfs?

Wait. I don't want four more stepbrothers. Well, Doc isn't that bad, it's the other two that bug the hell out of me...

Okay, getting off topic here.

But the best thing of all?

Let's see..olive skin, deep black curly hair, six foot, Latino, and has the _best _killer abs I have ever seen in my life. The best thing of all is that he can spend it with me for real. My Jesse, alive and breathing, here with me.

As long as he is here, everything will be looked upon the bright side.

Now what could go wrong with that?


	2. Saturday Morning

_**Now what could go wrong with that?**_

* * *

Saturday Morning 

"Suze. Suze wake up." Damn. It's morning already?

"Suze..." Someone was nudging me in the ribs, attempting to break me out of my sleep. But no, I wasn't going to let them get the better of me.

"SUZE! _Come on_!" Whoever it was gave me a shove, trying to roll me over the bed. Ha, sorry, my stomach is temporarilly glued to the sheets. Please come again later when I feel like getting up.

An infuriating roar screamed from the side of my bed. It sounded as if my awaker was not in a good mood, and my bummness didn't improve it.

Silence swept the room. I can only sense the glare and annoyance from whoever the sucker was next to me. After hours finally past by footsteps echoed out across the floor into the hallway. So sue me if I'm still stuck in bed. Nothing to act a sore loser about. I peek out from under the covers to see the suspect. What do I see? A glimpse of freckled skin and red hair leave the room. I grinned. Ha! Now can I finally get some peace?

I groan. Why so early? I turned my head and stared at the alarm clock next to my bed. Damn. 7:30 in the freakin' morning on a friggin Saturday. I seriously wonder when I can EVER get my beauty sleep. Although this time I'm bugged by someone human, and not my usual mysterious visitors.

Loud, obnoxious footsteps barge into my room. Shit. I shut my eyes.Now he just needs to notice that I'm fully comfortable in my nice, cozy bedsheets...

"OUCH!"I scream. I popped out clutching my arm. Just below my shoulder a huge, deep red mark scarred my skin.

"**What the hell David**!" Ok. So I didn't exactly have to yell at him. But, god, he didn't have to hurt me that bad.

I glared. Very rarely are there times like these that I seem to care about him being an Ackerman. About two years ago my mom married my step-dad, Andy Ackerman. Mom decided to leave behind the Big Apple, New York I mean,to be with her new husband and his three sons in Carmel, California. Which is where I am now, annoyed, and in pain. The eldest of the brothers is Jake, aka Sleepy, a sophmore in college, and still has yet to learn what "wake up and smell the coffee" means. Dopey, er Brad, is a senior like me at the Junipero Serra Catholic Academy and a twit. He's the one I seem to like to pick fights with the most. David is Doc, smart as can be, but seriously going through some issues with the whole puberty thing. Either that, or I swear he's slowly becoming more like his brothers everyday. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Whatever it is, its bugging the crap out of me.

Doc shook his head. "I have been _trying_ to get you up for the past ten minutes! Mom says for you to get dressed, and Dad expects you down for breakfast in the next fifteen minutes." He scowled. "Honestly, you should stop going to bed so late. With everything you do, your body probably needs and extra hour or two more than the average girl your age, to refresh yourself."

This really got me annoyed. "Yet who is the one waking me up at seven in the morning? Not to mention addinginsult and injurywhen i'm supposed to 'refresh myself' " I quoted his oh-so-smart words, then glanced in his right hand to see a very long, but skinny, rubber band. What a nice weapon of choice.

Doc saw me staring.

"Uhhhhh yeah, sorry about that." He gave me a sheepish, embarrased smile. Then he sighed in sympathy. "Alright, I didn't exactly need to do that, but you wouldn't get your _butt_ out of bed." He paused, then sighed again.

Okay, okay. So I can't stay mad at him. Doc is actually one of the few I can hardly hold a grudge against. He's a sweet kid, and even somewhat of a genius, but hey, I can cut him some slack. He's growing, and as normal as the rest of us.

Well, with the exception of me. But more on that later

"Hey." Doc looked up. "Nothing to worry about. I've had worse, although that thing _is_ a great way to cause pain." I said, grinning and nodding at his hand. I chuckled. "Next time, remind me to take a leaf out of your book should I come up against some...uh,..." I stumbled, trying to think of what to say next.

His eyes grew a tad."Unwanted...er...spectral visitors?"

I couldn't have put it any better myself.

He must have noticed my expression, for his redhaired head just nodded in understanding.

"Hey, thats cool." He himself started to grin. "At least now I have your approval on this little piece of rubber." He held up the rubber band and pulled it back like a sling shot, one eyed closed and eyes shrinking in mock concentration.

See what I mean? And forget about him being sweet. He is _such_ an Ackerman.

Before he had a chance to let it go, I grabbed the closest pillow and attacked him all over-mostly aiming for his head. He laughed and threw up his arms in protection and surrender.

Walking backwards, he chuckled and said, "I give! All I need is for myself to get beaten this early. So you'll forgive me now?" He eyed the large pillow I still had, in position should I suddenly want to fight him again.

I shook my head and tutted. "I _did_ have that in mind, untill I suddenly remembered that you _happen_ to have two older brothers who must have rubbed off on you when I wasn't looking. No, unless you prove yourself worthy of my forgiveness..." I smiled at him oh-so-sweetly, "or beg for mercy! Now go! You tell me I have fifteen minutes to get ready, yet you stay and have me waste half dealing with you!" I shove, attack, and push the remains of him out of my room. I slam the door shut, slumped against it,then patted the spot where that vicious band hit me. I heard Doc's voice laughing as he headed down the hallway.

I smiled. Even with this, I can't hold a grudge.

Yet I didn't know I'd have one later, on someone who caused worse pain that a flick on the skin.

Just in time for my birthday.

Woopdeedoo.

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone! SORRY this took so long to write! **sweatdrop** I was on writers block for _the_ longest time, then been really busy, so...**

**Ome: Excuses excuses...**

**Me: What? **shocked **It's the truth!**

**Ome: Yeah, but you should be thinking about your readers here! Don't keep them in suspence so long. You're leaving them hanging!**

**Me: I...uh...er...yeah...your rite...shrinks Make me feel guilty. Stupid conscience.**

**Ome: You should check your spelling there. Teehee. Now tell about what's coming up.**

**Me: Okay! **brightens** This is going to be alot of Chapters, but don't worry! I'll be working on em everyday! Got notes! Suze's week isn't starting to great. Waking up so early. Don't worry, you'll be seeing Jesse soon! **cheers** And don't mind Doc, he going to be in and out of character do to his puberty and adolescence and other things males have issues with!**

**Ome: Okay Me, enough talking. Get to work! As for you readers, hope you sortof enjoyed this beginning, wonderfull, safe morning! Hope it gets better for Suze! (or maybe not!) **


End file.
